Ya no habra mas penas ni olvidos
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Amame cuando menos lo meresca porque sera cuando mas lo necesite...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ya no habrá mas penas ni olvidos**_

_las letras en cursiva son conversaciones en el pasado_

_(los paréntesis son acciones)_

Prohibido

Eso es lo que soy... El Prohibido

Desde que nací estaba condenado a estar solo.

He vivido con este pensamiento toda mi vida. Lo único que me impulsaba a sobrevivir cuando me tiraron al abismo era el cumplir con mi venganza, matar a todas las mujeres de hielo.

Cuando era pequeño la perla de mi madre podía calmar el odio en mi, pero no el vació quizás generado por la sensación de desamparo, de abandono. Hn que molestia...

Pero claro, yo no podía exponer mis emociones, el Makai es un lugar muy cruel, la mas pequeña debilidad puede terminar en la muerte. Sabia que yo no le importaba a nadie, decidí vivir como si ya estuviera muerto, todo me daba igual. Construí un muro para protegerme, escondido bajo una mascara de indiferencia.

Mi padrino solo quería que yo robara tesoros, no era mas que una herramienta para ellos. Pero me sirvió el entrenamiento, cada vez me volvía mas fuerte y rápido, que en realidad eso es lo único que importa en el Makai. Si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres.

Me volví tan fuerte que el grupo de ladrones que me adopto empezaron a evitarme, me temían. Los deje, ellos ya no me servían. No se cuanto tiempo estuve solo, cada vez eran mas largos los ratos en que observaba la Hiruiseki, pero no importaba cuanto la mirara, ese vació seguía allí en lo profundo de mi ser, creo que hasta había crecido, no lo se.

Decidí ignorarlo, hacer como si no existirá, y funciono, lo enterré tan hondo en mi que lo olvide. Muchos años recorrí el Makai, eliminando a los demonios que se cruzaban en mi camino, ahora que lo pienso, nunca empecé una pelea, eran ellos los que atacaban primero, quizá para robar mi gema o por el simple gusto de matar, tampoco lo se ni me importa.

Pero en una pelea, perdí mi gema, la única cosa que podía llamar mío. Fui con Shigure, el quiropráctico de mundo del mal, para que me pusiera el Jagan, con la clarividencia de este podría fácilmente encontrar lo que quisiera. La operación fue muy dolorosa, no creo que ningún otro dolor físico pudiera superarlo.

Cuando finalmente deje a Shigure, cuando recupere algo de fuerza, use el Jagan para buscar mi gema, pero por alguna razón, nunca la vi. Después de varios intentos sin resultado la di por perdida. Después creo que sentí nostalgia, y me puse a buscar la Isla Flotante, que encontré fácilmente.

La Villa Glacial no había cambiado en nada, congelada en el tiempo. Mi deseo de venganza se debilito con el tiempo y al verlas, llenas de miedo, ya no me importo, ellas ya estaban muertas.

Me encontré con Rui, la Koorime que fue la mejor amiga de mi madre y la que arrojo. Su estado era igual a las demás. Le pedí que me conducirá con Hina, me llevo a una tumba, me dijo que se suicido poco después de que me tiraran, ella también se arrojo al abismo, y de que tenia una hija, Yukina, hace mucho abandono la villa. Yo ya no tenia nada que hacer allí, cuando me iba ella me reconoció y lloro, nunca supe por que lo hizo.

Entonces fije mis objetivos: encontrar a mi hermana Yukina, asegurarme de que estaba bien. Y encontrar mi Hiruiseki, el único regalo de mi Madre.

Varios años estuve en esa búsqueda, siempre bajo la oscuridad, estando muerto. Los muertos no sienten el dolor pero tampoco la felicidad. Pero eso no es importante.

Mi búsqueda me llevo al Ningenkai, tal vez Yukina se encontrare allí. Escuche el rumor de que un demonio de los alrededores, de nombre Yatsude se había comido una mujer de hielo y que aumento su poder, quise confirmarlo. Me enfrente con todos los youkais que me encontré para que me confesaran el escondite de ese demonio. Pero tanto pelear sin descanso no es bueno.

El ultimo youkai que localicé, estaba conversando con una ningen, el youkai también parecía ningen pero no podía disimular su poder. Lo ataque, la pelea fue bastante pareja, me llevo a un bosque, parecía que quería que nos alejáramos de la ningen. Se sorprendió cuando mencione a Yatsude, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado para mi, sentí dolor en mi pecho y luego todo se puso oscuro...

Cuando recupere la conciencia sentía que estaba acostado en un lugar blando, me incorpore rápidamente. Aquel youkai me curo, realmente me sorprendió eso, yo en su lugar habría terminado de una vez. El sabia sobre plantas medicinales, y dijo algo de mi Jagan, que vio que no era natural y que de seguro tendría algo que ver con Yukina. Hn, maldito hábito de hablar en sueños.

Me molesto que ese sujeto no dejara de hablar, si no hubiera sido porque me curo lo abría eliminado.

_Te haré una advertencia para agradecértelo. Un día tu bondad te matara. _

_Me podrías decir como te llamas ¿no?_

_... Hiei_

Fue lo que dije antes de saltar por la ventana. Al poco rato estaba saltando a mi lado. Secuestraron a la ningen que lo acompañaba hace rato. Idiota

_¿La muchacha? Mira que eres tonto_

_Bueno ya somos dos_

_... Te la pasa hablando, no me gustas._

_Cuando acabemos con Yatsude hablamos._

Cuando recuerdo esa plática me causa un poco de gracia. Encontramos a Yatsude en una fabrica abandonada, el sujeto era fuerte. Atacando por separado no lograríamos nada. Parece que pensamos lo mismo y atacamos simultáneamente. Así lo derrotamos.

Al final Yatsude nunca se comió ninguna mujer de hielo, tendría que seguir buscando. Acompañe al otro youkai que llevaba a la ningen en su espalda.

_No te he preguntado el nombre. Intentare recordarlo._

_Soy Kurama._

Kurama. Fue ahí cuando nos conocimos. Ya antes escuche las historias del legendario ladrón Youko Kurama, frió y despiadado, pero a la vez hermoso y deseable, igual que la rosa que usa. Me confundió un poco esa apariencia ningen pero no lo subestime. Me hice su compañero por que no quería que fuera mi enemigo, por lo menos eso creí entonces...

Los años siguieron, mientras mas crecía Kurama mas bello se volvía. Yo seguí con mi búsqueda pero de vez en cuando lo visitaba. Siempre trataba de darme conversación e incluso me hacia pequeñas bromas para hacerme enfadar, creo que porque quería ver alguna reacción de mi parte.

Después nos aliamos con Gooki para robar algunos tesoros de Reikai y nos enfrentamos a Yusuke. Me dolió un poco que Kurama me traicionara por el detective, después de todo yo ya comenzaba a considerarlo un amigo.

Nos encerraron en la misma celda. Como odio estar encerrado. Yo no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada.

_Hiei_

_(se acerca a Hiei) Hiei ¿qué pasa?_

_Traidor_

_¿Eh?... oh es eso_

_Hn_

_Vamos no te pongas así, además ¿que tenias pensado hacer con los tesoros?_

_Eh... pues (Hiei duda)... nada que te importe_

_(Kurama sonríe) Ves ni siquiera lo sabes_

_Aun así sigues siendo un traidor_

_(Kurama toma el mentón de Hiei haciendo que lo mire de frente, ambos están muy próximos entre si) Hace rato hable con Kooenma, y le pedí que no fue tan severo contigo, le dije que no eres una mala persona, y creo que te dará el mismo castigo que a mi_

_(Hiei esta nervioso, su corazón se acelera) ¿y que... con eso?_

_Hable en tu favor y te salve de la pena de muerte, dime ¿un traidor haría eso?_

_(Hiei no puede apartar la mirada a los ojos de Kurama) ..._

_Eso pensé (Kurama lo suelta y se aleja con una sonrisa)_

_... baka kitsune... (Hiei trata de tranquilizarse)_

En esos momentos no sabia que pensar, no me entendía a mi mismo, hacia mucho que no sentía mis emociones, las tuve tanto tiempo confinadas que ya no sabia como eran.

Kurama tuvo razón, casi me dan la pena de muerte, pero lo cambiaron y ahora tenia que dar servicio comunitario, según ellos tendría que trabajar por algún tiempo.

Desde entonces, mi amistad con Kurama fue aumentando, quizá mas de lo que yo quería. También estaban los otros Yusuke y compañía, también son mis amigos, pero Kurama llegaba mas allá, el fue el primero que mostró interés en mi, preocupación, por un sucio Imiko.

Inconscientemente me preocupaba por ti Kurama, teniendo miedo de que cada pelea que tuvimos te pudieran matar, como en el torneo de Toguro, ese sujeto se aprovecho de ti, a cada golpe que te daban mi furia crecía, casi lo mando todo al infierno. Por suerte intervino Hurameshi, y me sentí mejor cuando dijo que estarías bien. En esos momento no entendía porque casi pierdo el control, quise pensar que no era importante.

Después, en ese medio año con Mukuro, quizá fue por tu ausencia, volví a pensar que ya nada importaba. Si vivía o fallecía que mas daba, ya cumplí con mis objetivos, Yukina esta a salvo y tenia una Hiruseki, solo me quedaba pensar en la forma de morir.

Mukuro me devolvió la vida, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para buscar la forma de morir me dijo, por orgullo seguí adelante, o tal vez fue algo mas...

Seguí con las peleas en el torneo del mal, pero no me interesaba ganar, intentaba tratar de encontrarme, de ver que sentía, que era lo que quería. Mukuro me aclaro algunas cosas.

Pronto supe lo que me pasaba, el porque de que fueras tan importante. Tonto kitsune siempre te dejas lastimar, que siempre juegas con tus oponentes, mira si te toman por sorpresa. Que no ves que me hieres cada vez que juegas con la muerte.

Si Kurama, me cuesta admitirlo pero te amo, las peleas ya no me importan, por ti es que sigo aquí. Después del torneo fui a verte, con la excusa de que le devolvieras su perla a Yukina, pero me dijiste que no eras de esos, aunque eso fuera broma me dañó, fingí molestarme para que no lo notaras.

Cuando te fuiste a Ningenkai me puse a reflexionar, la razón de que tu broma me lastimara era por que fui consciente de que quizás tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, tal vez ya tienes a alguien especial. No me podía arriesgar, después de todo yo no tengo nada para que te fijes en mi. Me conformaría con tu amistad.

Me entretuve con el trabajo un tiempo, pero ya todo se ha vuelto tranquilo, la tensión en el Makai desapareció, los conflictos ya no son tan graves. Lo que me dio mucho mas tiempo libre, que usaba para visitarte. Te mudaste de casa, a un apartamento en un lugar lleno de ninges que detesto pero lo puedo soportar si es para poder verte.

Ahora vas a una "universidad" como dicen los ninges, tus seguidoras ya no son tantas pero aun tienes, cada vez que una estaba a tu lado sentía la furia en mis venas, supongo que son los tan conocidos celos. Pero nada podía hacer si querías estar con ellas.

Antes solías recibirme amistosamente, con tus sonrisas que tanto me gustaban, pero ya no lo haces, cada ves que te veía estabas ocupado, tenias que estudiar o trabajar, ya no tenias tiempo para mi. Por eso me quedaba en un rincón, quieto mirándote hasta que te ibas a dormir.

Pero lo eche todo a perder, siempre lo hago ¿no?. Estoy maldito, no se me permite ser feliz, nunca. Esa noche estabas enojado, hosco, y yo no se que fue lo que hice pero te pusiste furioso, trate de arreglarlo, pero ya era tarde.

Me fui de allí, en silencio, herido de nuevo, por tus palabras. Pero demonios, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, ¿entonces por que me duele?. Yo uno de los mas poderosos de los guerreros, el mas diestro con la espada, el maestro de Dragón Negro, y a pesar de eso...

De que me sirve ser tan fuerte si después de todo mi corazón me duele, mi alma sufre, la soledad me consume.

Por que tu me cambiaste, toda mi vida e estado en la oscuridad, oprimido, donde no sentía nada, yo me obligaba a no sentir. Por que todos son malos, todos te quieren utilizar y traicionar. Tenia que estar solo, con ese vació que me carcomía.

Y llegas tu, y cambias eso, el mundo no era gris, que no todos son iguales, me enseñaste que esas cosas como la amistad, el cariño, el amor podían ser reales. Así atravesaste mis muros y robarte lo que yo creía inexistente, mi corazón. Ahora que te fuiste te llevaste parte de el, y yo me quede encerrado sin manera de escapar.

Olvide que a mi no se me permiten esas cosas, no importa cuanto las desee. Ya no importa, por que ahora tu me odias, como todos, pero aun te amo y siempre lo haré, por mostrarme tantas cosas, fuiste tan bueno conmigo. Todo es mi culpa siempre es mi culpa.

Y yo... yo ya no puedo seguir... estoy tan cansado, ya no puedo ni quiero volver a la oscuridad... ahora mi corazón ha vuelto a sentir, ese vació sigue allí... me aterra me desespera. No se puede vivir en un mundo para el que no estas echo. Ya no puedo seguir ya no...

Demonios... es esto lo que en realidad soy?... soy débil... un maldito engendro débil con un alma mas frágil que el cristal.

Y tus palabras la rompieron. El verte a ti, compartir momentos contigo era lo único que me impulsaba a ver el mañana. A nadie le importo en realidad. Nadie notara que no existo, todos tienen su propia vida, yo soy una molestia, todos seguirán adelante y me olvidaran, estoy seguro. Es mejor así Kurama, sigue adelante y se feliz, olvídame.

Soy El Imiko, El Prohibido, toda mi vida estuve condenado a sufrir por el error de haber nacido y ya es hora de que cumpla mi destino...

Miro mi muñeca izquierda mi piel pálida, lentamente acercó mi Katana, esta brillante puedo ver mi reflejo, un rostro marcado por las heridas de la vida. El frió contacto me hace volver a la realidad. Tiemblo un poco pero estoy decidido. La clavo en mi piel, duele pero pronto terminara, haciendo una incisión. Creo que siento como un par de lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

Me quedo apoyado en el árbol, viendo el gris cielo de tormenta, mis fuerzas se van poco a poco irremediablemente, ya no puedo mantener abiertos mis ojos.

Mis últimos instantes de conciencia solo puedo pensar en un nombre.

Kurama...


	2. Chapter 2

Ya no habrá mas penas ni olvidos 

El cielo se esta nublando.

Nunca me gusto el cielo así, como si estuviera acarreando malos presagios.

Estoy en mi departamento observando a través de la ventana, una ventana que seguramente no volverá a abrirse. Ya paso una semana y no ha vuelto. Ahora si lo perdí.

El cielo se ve igual al día en que papa se fue. Yo todavía era muy pequeño y Kaasan se puso muy apenada.

_Mama ¿donde esta papa?_

_Papa se fue (Shiori lo abraza)_

_¿Y va a volver? _

_No (Shiori se pone a llorar) pero el te quería mucho ¿sabes? Y yo también te quiero ¿entiendes?_

_Si Mama_

_¿También me quieres?_

_Si mami mucho (se abraza a ella esperando consolarla)_

Es uno de los tantos recuerdos que tengo de Kaasan, por ella me convertí en el chico perfecto, el hijo con el que toda madre sueña, para hacerla feliz.

Le debo tanto, yo un frió y cruel Youko al borde de la muerte, y ella una humana que me acobijo, me cuido y amo. El Makai es un lugar en donde no existen los sentimientos, por eso solía ver a los humanos como seres inferiores.

Ahora que soy mitad humano he cambiado en gran parte, estos tienen la capacidad de llegar muy lejos pero aun tienen que madurar.

Gracias a Kaasan he visto cosas que nunca abría apreciado con mi otra forma. Y me enseño lo mas importante el poder amar, ese sentimiento hacia que la vida se volviera mas valiosa, mas hermosa.

Pero no lo podía aplicar en nadie mas, por que nadie sabia lo que yo era en realidad, no aquel chico perfecto que todos querían sino el legendario ladrón del Makai, y si lo supieran de seguro pondría en peligro sus vidas.

Pensé que tendría que vivir para siempre en mi mundo de mentiras, hasta que tu, Hiei, apareciste. Al principio creí que eras igual a todos los youkais que conocí, carente de emociones, pero algo me movió a ayudarte, quizá por mi bondad.

Luego que te fui conociendo te encontré fascinante, tenia deseos de saber mas de ti. Siempre e sido un buen observador, podía ver en tus ojos una inocencia tan pura que temía que si pudiera tocarla podría corromperla.

Eres tan diferente, eres único, a pesar de haber vivido en el mundo del mal rodeado de demonios con la peor de los propósitos, tu inocencia se a mantenido intacta, quizá debido a tus muros pero también te aislaron de la calidez de los bien intencionados.

La soledad no es buena, el alma se ahoga hasta que ya no queda mas que la sombra de lo que se era.

No es tu culpa ser tan desconfiado, después de tantas malas experiencias. Y aun no se como fue que logre ser tu amigo, tal vez percibiste que en verdad me preocupaba por ti.

Somos tan diferentes, nuestras personalidades tan opuestas pero con un pasado tan similar lleno de tragedias. Cuando peleamos, cada uno con nuestra particular manera nos complementamos compensando los defectos del otro.

Sin darme cuenta te fui queriendo, eres tan bello pero no te das cuenta, tu inocencia intacta pero tu corazón herido. Contigo podía ser yo mismo sin tener que estar rodeado de mentiras, y tu me aceptabas de esa manera.

Pero no podía decirte que te quería, no. De seguro pensarías que te usaría como mis otros amantes, te comprendo, yo me lo gane. No quería perder tu amistad, seria mejor así.

Y ahora te e alejado de mi lado. Ese día estaba estresado, las presiones de la universidad y el trabajo me agotaron, me sentía frustrado, en mi otra vida nadie se abría atrevido a tratarme así. Por eso quería desquitarme con algo, y desgraciadamente tu estabas allí.

No fue tu culpa, en verdad, yo debí ser mas paciente pero no me contuve y te dije muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento y ahora ya no volverás.

Quizás sea lo mejor y tratar de seguir adelante. Suspiro y vuelvo a mi trabajo. Me quedo un rato así pero no puedo, por mas que lo intento no me puedo concentrar. Vuelvo a ver el cielo, que esta gris. Definitivamente no me gusta, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dejare el trabajo para mañana, después de todo no es tan urgente. Me pongo una chaqueta marrón dispuesto a salir, me siento como encerrado, me caería bien algo de aire fresco.

El aire esta frió pero no hay mucho viento. Paso junto al árbol en donde Hiei solía esperarme cuando iba a la universidad, una vez te encontré durmiendo. Te veías tan pacifico, en esos momentos podía ver una parte de tu verdadero ser que se escondía detrás de las mascara.

_Hiei estas cansado?_

_Hmm... no claro que no kitsune(todavía esta soñoliento)_

_Esta bien_

_Ahora vas a tu "universidad"?_

_Sip... (sonrisa)_

_Hn no entiendo como puedes soportar a tantos ninges molestos_

_Acabas por acostumbrarte_

Oh Hiei... tengo tantos recuerdos tuyos, y no quiero dejarlos atrás... acaso podré olvidarte?... provocas tantas cosas en mi con tu sola presencia, y ahora que no estas me siento... no puedo describirlo con palabras pero siento una opresión en mi pecho que me deprime.

Camino sin ningún rumbo, dejándome guiar por el instinto. No se cuanto tiempo paso, me había encerrado en mi mente. Cuando despierto puedo ver muchos árboles a mi alrededor. De seguro en una especie de bosque de los que tanto abundan.

Sigo adelante, se siente un ambiente sombrío, muy parecido a las noches en el Makai, mis sentidos se agudizan, debido a tantos años de entrenamiento ya se a vuelto un acto reflejo.

Pronto puedo sentir una presencia pero es demasiado baja como para reconocerla, me dirijo hacia ella. A cada paso que doy me resulta mas familiar, acaso podía ser... pero siento un aroma también muy familiar.

No podía equivocarme, ese aroma que siempre se presenta al final de las peleas, el de la sangre.

No eso no podía ser me apresure a llegar... la presencia se estaba haciendo mas débil... cuando llego...

Hiei

Lo vi allí enfrente mío, recostado en un árbol rodeado por un gran charco de sangre que emanaba de un corte en tu brazo, rápidamente voy contigo, toco tu hombro, estas frió y tu piel esta pálida.

Me arranco un pedazo de mi camisa para envolver la cortada evitando que pierdas mas sangre, te pongo mi chaqueta y te tomo en mis brazos, salgo corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo.

No sabia hacia donde iba, tan desesperado estaba, solo pensaba en salvarte, pedía que fueras fuerte, que no te fueras, que no me dejaras.

Inari debió de estar de mi lado por que llegue un hospital. Fui con el primer doctor que encontré, enseguida llamo a unas enfermeras con una camilla, lo recosté en ella y pronto se lo llevaron.

Yo quería ir pero una enfermera me lo impidió. Me acompaño a la sala de espera. Allí me quede, sentado con la mirada perdida.

Dos palabras surcaban en mi mente... Por que?

Por que lo hiciste?... que fue lo que te llevo a hacerlo?... por que no viniste conmigo?... por que?... por que?... por que?... por que tuvo que pasar esto?...

Me encuentro demasiado confundido, todo paso tan rápido, trato de calmarme lo mas que puedo, es la primera vez que no evaluó fríamente la situación... como podría, con Hiei en ese estado... no me puedo contener y me pongo a sollozar en silencio...

Iba a limpiar mis lagrimas, pero veo mis manos... manchadas con su sangre... por favor Inari no dejes que se vaya... por favor no dejes que lo pierda... dame otra oportunidad...

Me encuentro agotado y me quedo dormido.

Todo esta oscuro, no se ve nada. Camino a ciegas por ese paraje, hace mucho frió y comienzo a ver algunos árboles, están secos, muertos. Que extienden sus ramas demacradas hacia todos lados. Al pasar algunas de ellas se enganchan en mi ropa, como si me pidieran que no las dejara, que las ayudara.

Parecía como si hubiese caminado eternamente en ese mundo de sombras. Pero escucho unos gemidos apagados, voy hacia el origen de estos. Los árboles, antes dispersos, se empiezan a amontonar, parecía que querían esconderme algo.

Los lamentos se hacían mas cercanos. Difícilmente logro atravesar un grupo de árboles, sus ramas me rasguñaron como filosas garras. Llego a un claro y veo una pequeña silueta apoyada en un frondoso roble igual de muerto que los demás.

Los gemidos venían da la pequeña silueta, que de pronto calla y un pesado silencio nos envuelve. Me acerco hasta que logro ver con claridad sus rasgos. Su cabello erizado negro como la noche con una estrella blanca en la frente. Su piel blanca como la nieve y ojos rojos rubí pero se veían opacados por las lagrimas. Era Hiei el que estaba delante de mi pero él parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Se veía tan desamparado... tan vulnerable. No quería verlo así, solo quería ir con él abrazarlo, consolarlo... pero no podía moverme no podía...

Se incorpora, camina unos pasos y saca su espada... no, no lo hagas!... la coloca sobre su muñeca... detente por favor!... y rápidamente se hace una incisión a lo largo de su brazo... no!... hace lo mismo con el otro brazo... Hiei... la Katana cae al suelo al igual que la sangre que provenía de tus brazos...

Contemplo inmóvil como te desangras hasta que finalmente caes, ahí es cuando recupero mi movilidad me acerco despacio a tu lado sintiendo desesperación, angustia, tristeza y sobre todo un vació sobrecogedor.

Alargo un brazo hacia ti... siento que algo se desgarra dentro de mi... no puedo soportarlo y grito sin voz...

Me despierto repentinamente, todavía me encuentro en el hospital, solo había sido una pesadilla nada mas. Me incorporo y espero.

Pasan las horas hasta que veo venir a doctor. – Como esta...? – mi tono de voz preocupado. El medico me observa unos momentos y luego sonríe. –Ha perdido mucha sangre pero estará bien, tendrá que permanecer unos días aquí.- Suspiro algo aliviado y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos el medico dijo.-Puede pasar a verlo si quiere...- Asiento con la cabeza, lo sigo a la habitación.

Miro unos momentos la puerta. –Esta bien, ahora mismo esta durmiendo- me dice el doctor. Despacio entro al cuarto, es blanco con una ventana, tenia una mesa y un par de sillas. En el medio esta la cama, y tu en ella.

Me siento en una silla al lado de la cama, contemplándote, tu piel aun esta pálida, pero me reconfortaba tu suave respirar. Tomo en mis manos la tuya, me fijo en el vendaje de tu brazo. Por que lo hiciste?... me pregunto nuevamente.

La angustia vuelve a mi, mis ojos se humedecen. Me siento un inútil... yo debía haber estado allí, detenerte... algo... acaso tan mal estabas para intentar suicidarte?...

Cuando supe de tu trágico pasado, lleno de traiciones y soledad, me prometí que te protegería de todo quien tratara de herirte, ahora solo culpa puedo sentir.

Acomodo un mechón de tu pelo, resaltando mas tu bello rostro y acaricio tiernamente tu mejilla. Tu piel ahora esta tibia... y suave. Te ves tan hermoso... pero también tan indefenso.

No te preocupes, yo te cuidare. Todo estará bien Hiei.

Me apoyo en la cama y cierro los ojos.

TBC...

**Suggestions: **Me alegra que te aya gustado, la verdad me identifico mucho con Hiei por eso me gusta tanto. Aca te traje la segunda parte y habra una tercera y ultima, pero te aconsejo que no esperes de pie. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos. Muchos besos.

Lila-chaaaan: No, nunca dejaria que Hiei muriera, pobresito. En este cap. puse un poco de los pensamientos de Kurama y, obviamente, quedo muy afectado. No te preocupes por mi que estoy bien, lo que pasa es que puse mucho sentimiento en la primera parte y creo que en esta tambien. Aunque me gusta el humor, se me da mas por lo dramatico. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible mis otros fics. Hasta otra, muchos besos y abrazos. 

Pensé que tendría que vivir para siempre en mi mundo de mentiras, hasta que tu, Hiei, apareciste... Ahora estoy en mi departamento observando a través de la ventana, una ventana que seguramente no volverá a abrirse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya no habrá mas penas ni olvidos 

"_**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, por que será cuando mas lo necesite"**_

La suave brisa de la mañana entra en la habitación, en donde dormía un joven de blanca tez que contrastaba con su cabello, tan negro como el ala de un cuervo. Desde hacia un par de días que se encontraba en su sueño, siendo vigilado por su amigo de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos verde esmeralda.

Kurama se tomo unos días de descanso en su trabajo alegando que se sentía enfermo. Se pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital, en la habitación de Hiei, esperando, solo esperando...

Ahora mismo se encontraba viendo una revista, sentado al lado de la cama, pero siempre atento a cada movimiento de su compañero dormido.

Sintió que se movía un poco y suspiraba, de seguro pronto se despertaría.

(Hiei pov)

Hmm... que?... en donde...? hmm me siento cansado... en donde estoy?...

Siento que estoy acostado en un lugar suave... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el bosque, que iba a morir... entonces en donde estoy?

Abro lentamente mis ojos, parece que estoy en una habitación ningen. Pero como llegue aquí? Es una habitación blanca, algo acogedora, con una ventana ahora abierta, el viento la atravesaba trayendo algo de humedad, el cielo sigue nublado pero ya no esta gris...

-Que bueno que te hayas despertado Hiei.

Me sorprendo, no me di cuenta de que había alguien mas, volteo a ver quien era... Kurama

-Como estas? Te sientas bien?- me pregunta con una sonrisa. No puedo soportar verlo y volteo mi rostro a un lado para que no me viera. Acaso fue el quien me salvo? Pero... por que? acaso... acaso todavía se preocupa por mi...?

-Hiei ¿estas bien? por favor contesta- su tono de voz claramente expresa inquietud, me siento mal... soy un inbecil no merezco que se preocupe por mi.

-s-si- contesto casi en susurro.

(General pov)

-oh de acuerdo- Kurama prefirió no presionarlo.

Había tensión entre ellos, Kurama trataba de ser cuidadoso, Hiei solo contestaba a sus preguntas con si, no, no se, pero su tono de voz ya no era el mismo, "es como si me tuviera miedo" pensó Kurama, que cada vez que lo miraba Hiei apartaba la mirada.

(Kurama pov)

Después de unos días mas, Hiei fue dado de alta. Caminábamos juntos en la calle, Hiei con la mirada baja. Puedo sentir de nuevo esa angustia en el pecho, aunque él estaba caminando a mi lado me parecía que estaba muy lejos, en el fondo de su mente... con sus tormentos su soledad... y yo sin hacer nada.

Le pongo una mano en el hombro, pero el se sobresalta así que quito mi mano. Por unos momentos nos vemos fijamente, ¿qué es lo que veo? Melancolía, sufrimiento, abandono... miedo?. No logro precisar bien porque el volvió su mirada al piso nuevamente.

Abro la boca para decir algo, tengo la mente en blanco así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre. –No queda mucho, pronto llegaremos a casa.

-Si.- Me contesta tímidamente, su carácter a cambiado ahora es mas sumiso, a perdido ese aire de arrogancia y fortaleza. Sus mascaras se quebraron y sus muros se desmoronaron... ya no tiene defensa contra la realidad.

No dijimos absolutamente nada durante el resto del trayecto a mi departamento. Cuando llegamos le dije a Hiei que se recostara en mi cama, aunque se aya recuperado todavía su presencia es débil y su piel sigue pálida. Eso me preocupa, como si su cuerpo intentara expresar las emociones que el reprime dentro de si.

(General pov)

Hiei se acuesta en la cama del kitsune, se puso el pijama que le había dejado, le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importaba.

Se queda viendo la ventana, los últimos días estuvo nublado con algunas pequeñas lloviznas. Kurama entra en la habitación con algo de comida para Hiei.

(Hiei pov)

-Hiei aquí te traje algo de comer- me dice con su suave voz, que en estos días se escucha desanimada.

-No tengo hambre, no la quiero- contesto en voz baja.

-Por favor, no has comido mucho últimamente... –otra vez la preocupación en su voz. El esta preocupado por mi y yo solo le causo mas problemas... de seguro tiene cosas mas importantes para hacer que estar cuidándome...

Sin decir nada tomo el plato que me ofrecía y comienzo a alimentarme. Solo lo hago por Kurama, el siempre es tan amable y yo...

Ya es de noche, no he dicho absolutamente nada desde que Kurama me dio el almuerzo, ahora esta en la otra habitación haciendo algo.

Va a llover. El cielo se ha vuelto negro.

_No sientas lastima por el, lánzalo._

Esa voz... de la anciana koorime.

No... por favor no...

Vuelvo a recordar aquel día, tan claramente como si lo estuviera viendo. A Rui, a la anciana, a mi madre... ella esta triste, llorando, suplicando que no me arrojaran...

Me levanto, tratando de alcanzarla... pero choco contra algo, la ilusión desaparece y yo estoy frente a la ventana.

Es verdad, si yo no hubiera nacido tu ahora no estarías muerta y Yukina nunca habría abandonado la isla y probablemente todos estarían mucho mejor, también Kurama...

Lo siento en verdad lo siento... yo nunca quise ser una molestia... yo solo... estoy tan confundido... si desapareciera todo se arreglaría... si todo se arreglaría...

Abro la ventana, un frió viento se a levantado, me paro sobre el marco de la ventana y observo hacia bajo, esta muy alto, desde esta altura basta para...

Me suelto del marco... pero de repente siento que me atrapan y me lanzan de nuevo para adentro del cuarto.

Cuando me incorporo veo que Kurama ha vuelto a cerrar la ventana y me mira enfadado.

(Kurama pov)

Por inari ¡¿qué es lo que esta pasando! Entro a la habitación y me encuentro a Hiei tratando de saltar por la ventana. Por suerte llegue antes de que lo lograra. Cuando termino de cerrarla me volteo a verlo con ese enfado que nace de la preocupación.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer!

- ... – no me contesta, solo baja la cabeza

-¡¿Por qué estas así! ¡¿por qué no me dices nada!

- ...

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa! Dime!- lo agarro de los hombros, pero empieza a temblar, así que me quedo mirándolo, y lo escucho sollozar, me asombro cuando un par de perlas caen en sus rodillas y ruedan en el suelo.

-Me quiero morir... –me dice suavemente

-Por que?- le pregunto afligido

-Por que estoy cansado de ser una molestia... no importa lo que haga siempre esta mal... todos me odian... yo solo... yo solo quiero que acabe todo...

-Hiei... eso no es...

-ES VERDAD!... yo soy un error! Estoy maldito!... no entiendes lo que es que todos te abandonen que te odien que todo sea tu culpa... ya no puedo seguir...

Su confesión realmente me conmovió, nunca pensé que fuera tan vulnerable. Hiei por favor no digas eso, no es verdad...

No puedo controlarme y me acerco a el, y lo beso para que deje de decir esas cosas. Te paralizas unos momentos y luego tratas de alejarte, pero te lo impido abrazándote firmemente, te resistes un poco pero luego te abandonas a mi y al beso.

Yo también me dejo llevar por la sensación, tus labios tan suaves tan dulces...

Tuve que apartarme para que así los dos pudiéramos respirar, ambos jadeábamos. Hiei mira para un costado.-Yo... no merezco... tu bondad... – me dice en susurro.

Yo pongo una mano en su mejilla y lo obligo a que me vea.-No digas eso, solo déjate llevar.- digo antes de volver a besarlo.

Suavemente lo sujeto de la cintura y con la otra mano acaricio su nuca, para luego pasar a acariciar su espalda, siento que tiembla un poco por el contacto. No hemos dejado de besarnos, solo separándonos breves momentos para tomar aire. Con mi lengua saboreo sus dulces labios pidiendo permiso de entrar, que me es concedido de inmediato, pudiendo ahora saborear su pequeña boca, tan cálida, exquisita, un sabor único.

Siento sus brazos rodear mi cuello, tímidos movimientos, no sabe que hacer mi inocente koorime de fuego. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sintiéndonos el uno al otro en mutuas caricias, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi cama, yo sobre el, apoyándome en un brazo para no aplastarlo. Pronto abandono su boca y doy pequeños y suaves besos por la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

(Hiei pov)

Jamás me había sentido tan bien en mi vida, tocándome de una manera que nadie hizo. Comenzaste a besar mi cuello y a lamerlo. Yo trataba de contener mis gemidos, llegaste hasta el cuello del pijama y empezaste a desabrocharlo lentamente, acariciando con tus labios cada parte expuesta. Acaricio tu espalda por sobre la tela y cierro mis ojos concentrándome en las sensaciones que me provocabas.

Finalmente me quitaste el pijama y el pantalón, siento que me observas unos momentos y no puedo evitar sonrojarme aun mas de lo que estaba, me estremezco un poco. Te me acercas y me susurras al oído.- Eres hermoso.- Abro sorpresivamente los ojos, nunca nadie me había dicho eso. Quiero decir algo pero vuelves a besarme apasionadamente, así que trato de desabrochar la camisa, en lo que tu me ayudas a terminar de sacártela.

Tus ágiles manos recorren cada parte de mi ser, con expertos y delicados movimientos que solo un gran ladrón como el que eras tu podría dominar.

Besas y acaricias mi pecho y empiezas a bajar, lentamente, de pronto tu lengua roza mi pezón arrancándome un gemido, jugaste con el un rato y luego con el otro.

Sigues bajando hasta mi vientre, dando suaves mordiscos ¿hasta donde piensas llegar? Lo descubro cuando con tu mano rozas mi entrepierna, doy un jadeo, volteo la cabeza a un costado, mi corazón se acelera.

Detienes tus acaricias, estoy por preguntar cuando de pronto siento que me tomas en tu boca. De la impresión abro los ojos.- Ah!... Ku... Kurama!

Puedo sentir como enroscas tu lengua... vas a un ritmo lento... pero lo aumentas un poco sin dejar de... ah!... mover tu lengua... siento que enloquezco... mis gemidos ahora son pequeños gritos de placer... trato de contenerme para poder seguir sintiendo este placer... aahh!... agarro fuertemente las sabanas... ya no puedo mas...

Llego en tu boca... pareces satisfecho, yo trato de recobrar el aliento. Esperas a que me ya calmado un poco, vuelves a abrazarme, acaricias mis costados, besas mi cuello.

-Hiei... mi Hiei... –me dices, yo no puedo hablar, estoy tan abrumado por las sensaciones. Te levantas para poder desvestirte por completo. Puedo ver que estas excitado.-Hiei... yo...-dices dudoso, ya entiendo a lo que te refieres. – Esta bien... solo... hazlo...

Espero unos momentos y de pronto te siento entrar en mi. Trato de ahogar mi lamento de dolor que escapa de mi garganta, sin conseguirlo del todo. Creo que se dio cuenta que me lastimaba porque una vez que estuvo completamente dentro se quedo quieto y volvió a besarme tiernamente, colmándome de gentiles acaricias que me hicieron sentir seguro. Oh Kurama tu siempre eres tan bueno conmigo.

Cuando me hube acostumbrado trate de decírselo pero nada salía de mi boca así que lo mire decidido y el comprendió. Empezó con movimientos lentos, acompasados, que de a poco se hacían mas rápidos y fuertes.

Yo estaba totalmente perdido en el placer. Me aferré a ti, mis manos arañando tu espalda dejándome llevar por el ritmo que me imponías. Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los tuyos, no podía dejar de decir tu nombre.

Cada vez mas rápido... cada vez mas fuerte... llevándome lejos... haciéndome llegar...

-KURAMAAAA!

-HIEIII!

Nos fundimos en el éxtasis de la consumación.

Nuestros cuerpos se quedaron rígidos unos segundos, despues saliste de mi y te dejaste caer a un lado, yo jadeaba y mis ojos estaban húmedos. Comprendí que ahora yo tenia una parte de ti, parte de tu aroma en mi piel, parte de tu gusto en mi boca y parte de tu esencia en mi cuerpo.

Me abrazas y me acercas a ti, apoyo la cabeza en tu pecho. Se siente en paz, el sentirse amado, sentirse querido, ese vació en mi corazón al fin se a llenado, y se siente tan bien.

-Ai shiteru- lo digo porque tenia que expresar mi sentir. Lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado.

Te amo Kurama y siempre lo haré...

(Kurama pov)

Mi pequeño Koorime se a quedado dormido. Te observo, tu rostro tan tranquilo, incluso tienes una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Ya no hay rastro de tristeza o dolor como en las noches anteriores. Eso me alegra, seria capaz de todo por verte feliz.

Te abrazo un poco mas fuerte, te susurro bajito –Ai shiteru mo- aunque se que no lo escucharas, pero que estoy seguro de que lo haz sentido. Solo deseo estar a tu lado.

Mis ojos se cierran

Siempre te amare Hiei...

Afuera, las nubes se despejaban dejando que el resplandor de la luna llena iluminara el camino de los perdidos en las sombras de la noche.

FIN 

Bueno, aquí el fin ¬/¬ hasta aca me llego la cabeza, creo que quedo bien pero son ustedes los que deciden eso.

**Suggestions:** Ojala este te guste, si, Kurama es el único que pude curar el pobre corazón de Hiei, y acabaron juntitos como querías. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**: Como lo pediste e aquí la continuación. A mi también me encantan los angost, no puedo evitarlo, me hacen sentir tan... bueno, tu sabes. Hasta otra nos vemos.

**Lila-chan:** Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado mi fic. Y te digo que no es que algunas personas se cierren a la gente, sino que no han sabido como comportarse o sentirse con los demás, y la gente se va porque no los comprenden, no les tienen paciencia, a veces es así. Y claro que es bueno soñar, sin los sueños que seriamos? Yo tratare de actualizar los mas pronto posible, y tu también trata, que me gustan mucho tus fics. Ahí te ves.

**Youko Alukard:** aquí esta la continuación, y por cierto disculpa la pregunta pero ¿qué es NTC? n.nUuUu

**angelligth23:** Tienes razón, supongo que es por eso que me gustan los angost, son tristes pero hermosos a la vez. Y no te preocupes, ahora Hiei se pondrá mejor. Nos vemos.

Hasta otra ocasión.

Ja ne

"Siempre que exista el deseo de vivir cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso. Mientras uno este vivo siempre hay una oportunidad de ser feliz"


End file.
